Celci's story
by Coava
Summary: In this story a lemur named Celci meets the Backyardigans.
1. Celci's story page 1

Note: I do not own the Backyardigans if I did Celci would be in the show

The characters:

:Celci: a kind but mischievous fun loving lemur who can be very shy around children her own age but once she knows them she can be very loud so she has a hard time making friends :Licia aka celci's mom: Licia is fun and fashionable very outgoing and can make friends with almost anyone somtimes she can be forgetfull and drives her daughter crazy

:Wilya: Is the complete opposite of Celci surprisingly the two get along very well

:Claura: Licia's best friend and Austins aunt

:Austin: Austin is a timid but fun-loving purple kangaroo who loves going on adventures with his friends Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha. He is smart, friendly and imaginative. He can sometimes be shy and his speaking voice is a bit raspy.

:Uniqua: She is a unique creature known as a uniqua. Uniqua enjoys to telling asinine jokes and tickling her friends. she is a little mischievous and would be the child most likely to ring the doorbell and run away, but she is sweet and will notice if you are happy or sad and will possibly say something about it because she cares about you. Graceful, agile and light on her feet, Uniqua is not afraid of anything and can be quite the daredevil. She loves to run and climb and can ride her bike faster than anyone.

:Pablo:is a small, blue, penguin. Pablo's favorite foods include ice cream, raisins, and mini-muffins. He is best friends with Tyrone and lives in a blue house located left of Tyrone's house. His interests include playing with the other boys, pretending, and going on adventures. He never looks on the bright side of events. Instead, he walks around in circles saying very unpositive things. Despite his fear of many things, Pablo will always help a friend in need.

:Tyrone:is an easygoing orange moose He is Pablo's best friend. Tyrone is a very deep thinker, which may make him seem a master of the obvious sometimes, but he always enjoys a challenge because he knows, in his heart, that he is equal to it and he'll find a way to figure it out. Tyrone owns a blue bike that he uses to deliver mail as the paperboy. Tyrone lives in an orange-colored house. His favorite music is the polka. He can somehow manage to understand what animals such as Wormans are saying, though the creatures are not able to speak. Tyrone is the tallest of the main protagonists, because of his large antlers. He often gets nervous.

:Tasha: is a bossy little hippo, possibly the main antagonist of the group. Tasha lives on the left side of the backyard behind a fence. Tasha is best friends with Uniqua, but their friendship often causes conflicts and arguments. Tasha, with the help of her imagination and friends, can always end the quarrels almost instantly. Tasha can get to be very bossy at certain points and sometimes even harsh if she doesn't get her way.

...

Bye Celci see you tomorrow!

C Ok later Wil

W Celci?

C Yeah?

W You've been acting strange is something wrong?

C No today has just been a really Weird day thats all,

W How so?

C I'm not sure,

W What is that supposed to mean?

C It's hard to explane

W why?

C Alot of things happend and this is not the best place to talk about it!

W Oooooh, well maybe I can come over for dinner!

C yeah you do that.

W But celci?

C WHAT?

W What are you having for dinner?

C I dunno Mom said we'r eating at her friends house,

W Oh... but Celci?  
><span>I was just wondering...<span>

Cl Lic where is Celci we've been waiting for hours

L She is probably talking to Wilya.  
>I was hoping to introduce you to her but...<p>

Cl Maybe you should call her friend's house?

L Your right!

Cl I need to get home and prepare dinner.

L Okay I'll let you know when I find her

W When were you moving?

C Look Wilya I don't have time for this I really need to get home or I will be late!  
>( Why did she have to bring that up?)<p>

W Ok bye I guess

C Later (ugh finally I've been at wil's for hours I hope mom doesn't yell at me)  
>Wait this isn't my street,<br>maybe I should ask somone for directions...that purple house looks friendly enough I'll just knock on the door -

?: Coming!{ a female purple kangaroo opened the door}

C: Uh hi I was just wondering...

?: Sorry dear I'm not buying anything.

C: WAIT! I'm not selling anything,

?: No?

C: No, I was only going to ask for directions.

?: Oh Could you tell me where you live?  
>That way I can help you find you're way home.<p>

C: No... I don't remember where I live.{I feel like I'm going to cry}

? Why don't you come inside?

C: (Normally I would say no but...) Ok!

?: Would you care for somthing to eat?

C: No I need to wait because mom said we were having dinner at her friend's house.

?: Can you tell me you're mother's name?

C: (Who is this lady?) Y-yes her name is Licia

?: Ah. Excuse me for a moment I have to make a phone call.

C: Okay? (I watched as she dialed some numbers on the phone)

Cl: Hi I'ts me Claura.

...

Cl: Yes I did.  
>...<p>

Cl At my house!

...

Cl Alright see you soon!{she hangs up and turns to me}  
>Would you like to watch a movie?<p>

C Sure.

( We started watching Madagascar and when we were about half way through the movie a knock came on the door)

CL Austin could you be a doll and answer the door?

A: Yes aunt Claura. {the purple kangaroo darted across the floor and opened the door}

C: (Thats odd where did he come from?)

L: CELCI!

C: MOMMY!{I ran and gave Mom a hug I just couldn't help it I was scared}

Cl: I guess We will be having that dinner after all! huh lic?

L: Of course we will Claura!

C: Mom you know her?

L: Yes I do Celci Claura is the friend I told you about.

C: So we'r having dinner here?

L: Yes we are.

By the way Claura?

Cl Yes?

L Were is Austin?

Cl I believe he went upstairs to wash up for dinner.

C { wow he's quiet I didn't even hear him leave!}

L Alright! Celci you remember how I told you this this morning that we will be moving in a few days?

C Yes mom I do.

L: We'r moving to this neighborhood right across the street from here.

C: Really We aren't moving far away?

L: Why would you think that?

C: It was just the way you were talking about it... you made it sound like we where moving to another country or somthing.

-doorbell rings-

A: I'll get it Aunt Claura.

Cl: Thank you Austin!

C: {WHEN DID HE GET BACK DOWN HERE?}


	2. Celci's story page 2

(Austin opened the door)

C: Wilya?

W: Hi Celci your Mom invited me over to join you for dinner!

Cl: LICIA!

L: I didn't invite her I just told her where we were eating because she asked about it!

C: Sighs (thats just like Wil)

W: Hi What's your name?

A: I-I'm Austin!

W: I'm Wilya.

A: H-hi.

C: (How did she notice him so quickly?) it took me half an hour before I even knew he was there.}

W: So do you know were you are moving to?

( I was about to answer but Mom interrupted Me. )

L: We are moving right across the street from here!

C: Mom! (No one seemed to notice me because they just kept talking like nothing happend)

W: Cool that's even closer to my house than before!

Cl: So Wilya what kind of things do you like?

C: HELLO!(they are still ignoring Me...might as well go outside)

{Austin's point of view}

W: I really like beading, and reading, and red, and oranges and...

A (Aunt Claura must be in a really chatty mood She does not usually talk like this)

C: -Sighs- if anyone is listening I'll be outside.

W: And drawing, and playing hide and go seek...

A: (Now that I think about it I never did introduce my self to her...maybe I should follow her outside)  
>Aunt Clara?<p>

Cl: yes Austin?

A: May I go outside?

Cl: Only if you stay in the yard

A: Yes Mam!

Cl: then yes you may, thank you for asking.

W: And singing, and dancing, and the color red, and ice cream, and painting, and did I mention the color red?

L: Yes you did

A: (I finally got outside and found her sitting on the porch swing)...Hi,

C: -gasp- Oh it's just you...

A: Are You alright?(I startled her that makes me feel bad.)

C: I-I'm fine.

A: Are you sure?

C: yeah.

A: Ok...(She doesn't sound fine to me)

C: Oh yeah I didn't introduce myself Yet. I'm Celciauna but everyone calls me Celci!

A: {I felt My natural shyness coming back to me} H-hi I'm Austin. nice to meet you.

C: Nice to meet You too!(she sounds much more cheerfull,)

A: Celci huh?

C: Mmm hmm

A: We should go inside soon My Aunt knows we'r both out here and its almost dark.

C: I guess your right

Cl: Austin. Celci. dinner is ready!

L: Celci what were you doing out there?

C: Oh I was just getting some fresh air. where's Wil?

Cl: She left.

A: Why?

L: Her mother called apparently she wasn't supposed to be here.

C: Heh. that is Just like her!

A: I'm done setting the table Aunt Claura!

Cl: Oh you are so helpfull Austin! {She kissed me on the cheek I really wish she wouldn't do that in front of people}


	3. Celci's story page 3

{We all sat down to a quiet dinner until Celci broke the silence}

C: Hey...Mom?

L: yes?

C: When did you say we were moving across the street?

L: That depends on how long It takes us to pack,

C: How long will that take?

L: -sighs- I don't know dear I don't know.

Cl: Maybe Austin and I could come over and help you. right Austin?

A: Y-yeah (Why does she always drag Me into things like this?)

C: I think We'll be fine. thanks for offering though.

L: But we will let you know if we need any help!

C: Thanks for the food It was delicious!

Cl: I'm glad you liked it!

C: Bye Austin!

A: Y-yeah bye...

Cl: So now that they are gone hows about we do the dishes?

A: Yes Aunt claura.

Cl: [While scrubbing} So what did you think about our new neighbors?

A: They were really nice,

Cl Allthough Celci talked to you rather easily her mother says she has a hard time holding conversation with other children which makes it difficult for her to make friends

A: Really why? (I thought from the way she talked to me that she made friends just fine.)

Cl What Licia said...Ah the last dish is clean you better go up to bed mister it's getting late,

A:-sighs- Okay.(she didn't answer my question)

{The next morning after breakfast I decided to go out back to see what the others were doing}

Ty: Hi Austin!

A: Hi Tyrone!

T: Oh for goodness sakes -mumbles under breath-

A: Hi Tasha!

T: Yeah whatever!

A: What's wrong?

T: Mom and I went to visit the new neighbors.

Ty: New neighbors?

T: Yes the lady there said She had a daughter about My age. but when I asked about it she said she was taking a walk...so I should come back later!

A: What did the lady look like?

T: She was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans.

Ty: Uh...Tahsa I don't think Austin was asking about her clothes,

T: {Rather sarcasticly}Oooh so what did you mean Austin?

A: Well...{she sounds really annoyed I hope that doesn't change into anger...}

Ty: I think he's trying to ask about What animal she is,

T: Your just saying that because you want to know Tyrone... whatever she's a lemur alright are you happy?

U: Hi guys!

T: Oh Hi Uniqua!

Ty: Hi uniqua!

A: Hi Uniqua! {Tyrone and I looked at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing}

U: Tasha What were you yelling about?

T: I wasn't yelling,

A: Uh oh.

U: Yes you were!

Ty: {Whispering} let's go before this get's any worse

T: No I wasn't!

P: Hi everyone!

Ty&A: Hi Pablo

U: YOU WERE YELLING WHEN I GOT HERE!

T: NO I WASN'T!

P: Umm guys...

U&T: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU PABLO BACK OFF!

P: O-oh boy oh boy!

A: Pablo...

P: Tasha and Uniqua are Yelling. They have never yelled at us like that !

Ty: Pablo ...

P: They will stop being best friends and move away what are we gonna doooo?

Ty&A: PABLO!

P: Yeah?

Ty: The only thing we can do for now is let the girls calm down!

P: Oh ok!

Ty: lets go see The neighbors Tasha was talking about.

A: Yeah...

P: Good Idea! {even though pablo looked sure of himself I knew he had no idea what we were talking about,}


	4. Celci's story page 4

{Uniqua and Tasha stopped arguing and followed us across the street}

Ty:-whispers- that certainly is conveniant!

A: yeah...{Tasha rings the doorbell

L: Oh Hello again.

T: Hi Miss Is your daughter home yet?

L: No I'm afraid she is still on her walk.

A: Really?

L: Oh Austin I didn't see you there how are you?

A:-sighs- I'm fine (how come no one ever sees me?)

L: Well you can wait inside for Celci to come home if you want.

A: No thank you we will just wait out here.

L: Ok...{door closes}

T: HOW DOES SHE KNOW YOU?

A: She is a friend of My Aunt.

U: Oh Is she nice?

A: Well_

P: What did she look like?

A: She_

T: And why didn't you introduce us?

A: If You would stop and listen I'd tell you!{everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I hate when they do that...}

C: Umm excuse me but what are you doing in front of my house?

T: Hi I'm Tasha Your Celci I presume?

C: Y-yes. how do you know my name?

U: Your mom told us

C: Oh Um hi Austin,

A: H-hi ( she actually noticed me?)

C: I'm going to go inside for a minute...

P: but we haven't even told you our names yet!

C: I-I'll be right back,

T: So Austin you never answered our questions. (oh no just like tasha to get back on a subject like that!)

{Pablo elbows me and winks,}

P: she's really cute isn't she

A: Yeah...

P: Aww you like her thats so cute!

A: Pablo what are you saying?

T: look He's turning red that means he must like her!

A: No i-its not like that I mean I like her but I don't like like her!

:Celci's point of view:

C: Mom Your not having a party again are you?

L: No I'm not, why do you ask?

C: There is a group of kids outside and they said you told them my name!

L: Honey those kids just wanted to meet you, I didn't invite them to any party.

C:-sighs- oh well I might as well change my clothes and go back out.

{my mother seemed shocked for some reason.}

L: Your actually going back out there?

C: Why Wouldn't I? I told them I would be right back out!

L Oh well. I don't think you need to change what your wearing dear.

C: But I can't go out there in this!

L Honey you'll be fine all you're clothes look exactly the same.

C: Fine. ( Oh yeah I forgot that I had my bag with me) {so I put the bag away and walked out the door}

Ty: So Austin how long have you known her?

A: W-well not long

C: Hi I'm back.(is Austin... blushing?)

A: W-welcome back.

C: Thanks.( No doubt about it he is definitly bright red... I wonder what they said to him.)

P: Now for the introductions, Hi I'm pablo!

Ty: My names Tyrone!

U: I'm Uniqua

T: I'm Tasha

A: And you know me Austin,

C: My name is Celci it's nice to meet all of you! { I couldn't help but giggle at Austin's comment}

Ty: do you guys want a snack at my house? we're having watermelon

C: Really? {I look at my Mom and she nods} Can I come?

Ty: You certainly can!

C: Yay!

T: {whispers something in Austin's ear which makes him blush again}

A: uh...yeah. 


	5. Celci's story page 5

C: Thanks for having me over Tyrone!

Ty: You're welcome!

U: Maybe We can go to you're house next time!

P: But it's supposed to be my turn to have you guys over for a snack next time!

T: Oh for goodness sakes what about My turn?

A: You know...

P: It's my turn next!

T: actually it's mine!

A: guys?

(Why arent they listening to Austin?)

P: Why do you always argue with me?

T: You're the one thats arguing... and it's supposed to be my turn next!

A: HEY!

C: Wow...(That was loud. does he have to yell like that alot?)

P.U.: Yeah?

Ty: What is it Austin?

A: uhh well I was just thinking...Celci's new here so she should have the next turn don't you think?

P: That makes sense!

Ty: it certainly does!

T: Uh huh!

U: so we all agree it's snack time at Celci's House next time?

All but Celci: YEAH!

:Tyrone's point of view:

{After we decided who's house the next snack was going to be at I looked towards Celci and noticed she didn't look very happy}

Ty: Are you ok?

C: -looks up and turns a light pink- A-are you talking to me?

Ty: I certainly am!

C: I-I-Im fine. thanks for asking though.

Ty: Okay... ( Oh I see she's shy just like Austin.)

U: So tommorow?

C: Y-yeah see you then.

(everyone left my house except for Tasha)

Ty: Tasha what did you say to Austin earlier?

T: I'm not Telling!

Ty: Why not?

T: -sticks tounge out- Because you're to nosy.

Ty: (I hate it when she does that..) What exactly is that supposed to mean?

T: It means exactly what I said!

Ty: Come on tell me please?

T: I'll only tell you on one condition!

Ty: What is it? I'll do anything.

T: You have to take me to the mall!

Ty: Ok just as long as-

T: you've got yourself a deal .-smiles evily-but If you don't keep you're end of the bargan I will show this picture of you to Celci!

Ty: -turns bright red- Y-You wouldn't.

T: Oh you know I would!

Ty: -gulp- Ok fine I'll carry you're bags for you.

T: -Chuckles- All I said was isn't Celci cute when she's happy?

Ty: What thats really all you said?

T: Yes thats all I said and now you have to take me shopping and carry my bags! (She seems very proud of herself. Curse my curiosity!)

( then the expression on Tasha'a face quickly changed)

Ty: What is it Tasha?

T: Do you think Celci is Really ok with us going to her new house? after all it took Austin almost a year before he invited us over.

Ty: I don't know.

T: Do you think Austin actually likes Celci?

Ty: Maybe.

T: What do you Think of Celci?

Ty: I don't know!

T: Can't you be just a little more helpful?

Ty: Umm I don't know?

T: Hmph. fine I'm leaving!

Ty: Why does Tasha always ask me these stupid questions?...what kind of answer does she expect me to give her anyway? -sighs- she tricked me into shopping with her again..  
>(I guess I should have just listened to my instincts then everything would be just fine.)<p>

Oh well I guess I'll just go back outside for now.

P: Hi Tyrone!

Ty: Hi Pablo...

P: Whats up?

Ty: Tasha tricked me into shopping with her.

P: -giggles- Again?-Tyrone nods- Did she tell you she would show the picture to Celci or somthing?

Ty:-grins sheepishly- (I would tell him he's right but I'm not in the mood to listen to a panic attack right now and I just know he would have one)

:Pablo's point of view:

P:( I've seen that look on Tyrone's face before which means he's in a bad mood) Oh boy oh boy!

Ty:..Pablo.

P: Oh no he's mad what am I gonna do?

Ty: Pablo?

P: of course he's in a bad mood he always gets upset when Tasha tricks him!

Ty: Pablo!

P: Yeah?

Ty: It's fine I'm not mad I'm just a little tired!

P: Oh! -sighs- {I did it again...}

Ty: ...I'm gonna go back inside and lay down.

P:..Ok (I wish I could stop having Panic Attacks but when one comes to me I...I just can't help it!)

U: Hi Pablo!

P: Hi...

U: I heard that a new shop opened at the mall today! do you want to come with me?

P: I'm not so sure...

U: Oh Come on Pablo you will have lots of fun!

P: (I REALLY didn't want to go anywhere but)...O-ok.

U: Great lets go invite the others to come with us!


	6. Celci's story page 6

[at Celci's house in Celci's point of view]

L: Honey, why are you worrying so much?

C: -Pacing- They just decided that they are going to come for a snack tomorrow Here!

L: Cici! That's wonderfull news honey! - she gives me a kiss on the cheek-

C: ...Mom this isn't good news... they just decided this all on their own and now they're coming to our house tomorrow TOMMORROW!

L: My goodness, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself...what kind of snack would you like me to make tomorrow?

C: -I cover my face- I don't know!

L: How about you get dressed and we go to the mall? Maybe we can find you somthing cute to wear for tomorrow -winks at me-

C: ...alright fine...-I walk up stairs to my new bedroom to change my clothes- Why did this have to happen? ...I mean I never wanted to move...and now all these weird kids want to come over to my house just because? Could this day get any more weird?

L: Honey are you ready yet?

C: Yeah almost! .Pulling a shirt over my head I start looking for the bow I like to put on my ear. Hey Mom?

L: What is it Cici?

C: Have you seen my bow?

L: No I haven't...did you leave it at your friend's house?

C: Not as far as I know.

L: Is that it on your bed?

C: Yes! OH MY GOSH YES THANK YOU! -I take the bow and put it in my hair happily- THANK YOU SO MUCH!

L: You're so cute!

C: Mom you're squeesing me...

L: Oh ...I'm sorry dear are you alright ? -she asked me patting my back-

C: Yeah...Can we go now?

L: Of course dear let's go! -we both walk out the door and into the car-

_I didn't have a clue but my life was about to change..._  
>...<p>

Sorry it took so long and this page is kinda short I'm kinda running low on Ideas so if you all have any that would be great! just a note I don't own the backyardigans and if I did Celci would be a character in the show. Thanks for reading!


	7. Celci's story page 7

Hi everyone sorry it's been so long since I've updated. just wanna say thanks to wildImaginationgirl for the ideas and thanks everyone who reads my stories ^_^ hope you enjoy. (I do not own the Backyardigans!)

C:[ after what seems like hours I finally get to the mall with Mom- ] Mama where's Daddy?

L: oh I'm Sorry Celci he had to work...so he couldn't-

C: Oh...o-okay! (does she have any clue, how much it hurts me to hear this?..Does Daddy even love me?) let's go look and see what's inside the mall! -I walk inside the mall with my mother...feeling more depressed than ever- Why does Daddy always break his promises? even something as simple as buying ice cream at the mall..it shouldn't...-ears droop-

L: Celci please don't look sad like that...I know it really ment a lot to you but your daddy gave me the money to buy your ice cream...

C: NO! -tears streaming down my face- I don't want ice cream ...(not anymore ...there's no reason to be here..no point.). I want to go home...Mom please I just wanna go back home-I run out of the mall-

L: Celci wait!

C: -running fast- I don't wanna be here anymore...I can't stand it...it was even Daddy's idea to move...and he can't keep a single promise he makes.

[ Austin's point of view]

[ I decided to come with my friends to the Mall and things were going very well untill I saw Celci run out of the mall] C-Celci? ( She's crying! )

L: Celci!

A: Miss Thomas?

Ty: -Carrying Tasha's bags as usual- What's wrong Austin? you look worried.

A: I-it's nothing..

Ty: Are you sure?

T: Oh for goodness sakes. Tyrone? I need you here to carry my bags!

Ty: Okay okay! I'm coming...sheesh...

A: ( I had better follow them...to make sure everythings okay )

U: Where are you going Austin?

A:..I just saw Celci running out of the Mall with her Mom she looked pretty upset..

U: ...We probably can't do anything about it...it's probably a family thing you know how that works..

A:...Yeah..but that's Why I'm worried about it I'll be right back -I run out of the mall hoping that maybe I'll get to talk to Celci- ( why was she so upset? I mean..what would make someone so nice cry like that? )

U:..Austin...

P: D-do you still want to go to that store Uniqua?

U: -Sighs- Not now Pablo...let's wait for Austin to come back..

A: -I call back- You guys go ahead, I'll be back soon! ( Where's Celci? ...or Licia? ...Maybe they went back to their new house? ) -I walk out to my Aunt's car-

Cl: What are you doing? I thought you were shopping with your friends.

A: I was but I saw Celci and her Mom...Celci looked kinda sad...and I was wondering if..-kicks the ground- you could...you know...take me to their house to see if everything's okay..

Cl: Of Course I can Austin. hop in the car and I'll have you there right away!

A: Thanks Aunt Claura.-climbs in-

Cl: -nods and starts driving the car- We'll be there soon it isn't a very far drive

[Uniqua's point of view]

U: Why did Austin want to go chasing that OTHER GIRL?

P: Well Maybe-

U: I mean he doesn't even know her that well Maybe she doesn't want to talk.

P: You know.-

U: ...He said he would be here at the mall with us he always keeps his promises! why would she make his promises to us any different? - I feel so angry for some reason- WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?

P: Y-you didn't let me...I was just gonna say...Austin likes helping everyone...you know?

U:...You're right Pablo...I'm worrying about it too much.

P: that's not exactly.-

U: Austin's so nice helping everyone.

P: will you just let me.-

U: I hope he gets back soon. Come on! ( that's right Austin is nice to everyone like that but still..) -grabs Pablo's wrist and starts running-

P: Whoa! -sighs- alright...

U: ( everyone teases about him liking Celci...does he really...Like like her? )


End file.
